Bitches Til The End
After a wild party at Rare's mansion, Rare and Bitchess find each other in the worst position ever, chained together. Now the two must find a way out of the forest, get their chains off, and figure out what happened last night. Characters *Rare *Bitchess *Jones *Holly *Steve *Jade (Cameo) *Wolf (Mentioned) Transcript (Rare is having a party at her mansion and many people are surrounding the area) Rare: I love big parties! (She then sees Holly approach her) Rare: Holly! You made it darling. Holly: Of course I made it, for you. Steve: (behind her) Remind me again why I'm here? Holly: (looks behind at Steve) Look, can you please behave, Steve? Rare: This must be your boyfriend Steve. Holly: Yes, he is my BF. Steve: (bored tone) Hey. Rare: (sighs) Well please tell me you didn't bring... (Bitchess is beating up a man at the party, and Rare notices) Bitchess: That's right dick. Now give me your lunch money! I'm thirsty. Man: Ok-Okay! ( gives her a 50 dollar bill) Bitchess: Thanks. Now fuck off and enjoy your shitty life. Rare: (To Bitchess) Hey! What the fuck are you doing here!? Bitchess: Crashing a party. DUUUH! Jones: (To Bitchess) Damn girl, your fine as hell! (Rare faceplams) Bitchess: Thanks, but no thanks. (hits Jones) Jones: (To Bitchess) Oh no, it's not like that, I'm all for the fun. Wanna do something fun tonight? Rare: Ugh! Two bastards ruining my party. Jones: Whatever, (Pulls out a bag of ecstasy) I brought some fun candy! Bitchess: (takes all the candy) Thanks, your too kind. Jones: Afterwards, you wanna go cause some trouble? Bitchess: (gives Jones the hand) Nope. I do none shit. (Jones uses his telekinesis to rip a wall out and the crowd cheers) Rare: (Growls) You'll pay for that! Bitchess: Crashing a bitch's party. Nice. Jones: (To Bitchess) I like the way you think, fuck yeah! (Takes some ecstasy from Bitchess and swallows it) Bitchess: Hey dick, those are mine! Jones: Relax, I got plenty. (Gives her another bag) Bitchess: Thanks, your too kind. (Rare grows angry, and storms to Bitchess, but she punches Rare right away and knocks her down) Jones: (Surprised) Holy shit! How are you so strong!? Bitchess: (shows her muscles) Ever since that stupid forest green man cut me down, I've been going to the gym every day to get stronger. You wanna see more? Jones: Anything to see more of you, you sexy bitch! Holly: You know Steve, I AM in my swimming suit. AND nobody's around, maybe we could... Steve: Yeah, I get ya... (Rare gets up and Jones uses his telekinesis to throw her into the swimming pool where Holly and Steve are in) Holly: (screams) RARE?! What the fuck?! Steve: Oh come on! Rare: (Angry) It's those two! (Points to Bitchess and Jones beating up people at the party) Bitchess: (beats a person) Haha! It's like High School all over again. Jones: (Choking a man with his telekinesis) Give us some fucking money! Bitchess: (steals some money) Thanks, your too fucking kind. (The party gets wilder with Jones and Bitchess continuing to mess with people) (THE NEXT MORINING) (Rare wakes up in a forest and appears to be chained to the ankle of Bitchess, who's next to her) Rare: Oh shit, why? Bitchess: (groans) What a night and- (screams to find her ankle chained to Rare's) Rare: Yeah! That was a party, cause someone chained us, and we somehow are lost in the woods! Bitchess: (tries to take chain off) GET! OFF! MY! ANKLE! Rare: (Faceplams) We need a key you idiot. No matter how strong you really are, this chain won't break. Bitchess: FUCK! Now I have to be stuck with a bitch like you! Rare: You think I'm happy about this, my mansion is probably ruined, thanks to you and your new buddy Jones, I hate that bastard! (Crosses her arms) Bitchess: Oh get a fucking chill pill. Jones was actually really cool. (sighs) Rare: You can hang out with him later, but right now, we have to get back to the city, get these chains off, and figure out what the hell happened last night. Bitchess: (sighs) Fine! (Rare gets up and sees a trail of mud footprints leading into the forest) Rare: Did we get into a mud pit last night? Bitchess: How the fuck should I remember?! Rare: Because these footprints look like ours, and led to where we are last night. (Smells Bitchess and cringes) Yep, we did. (Covers her nose) Bitchess: Pfft! You smell much worse! (covers her nose) Rare: Let's just follow the footprints and maybe it'll lead to some clues. (They follow the footprints and see a mud pit with a dead bear in it) Rare: What the fuck!? Bitchess: Sweet, we have dinner. Rare: Well, I couldn't have done this. (To Bitchess) You must of fought the bear or something. Bitchess: Well, I never remembered seeing this bear. Rare: Let's find out. (Pokes at the bear and it wakes up) IT'S NOT DEAD, IT'S NOT DEAD!!! Bitchess: (laughs nervously) Should we run? Rare: (Sarcastic) No. (Starts to run away from the bear with Bitchess, but Bitchess is running faster than Rare and starts to drag her behind) Stop! Your too fast! Bitchess: Then start acting like a man and toughen up! (continues running) Rare: I'm a woman, you idiot! (Hits her face on a tree and it makes Bitchess fall on the ground from the impact Rare got) Bitchess: (tries to crawl away) FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Rare: (In pain) Ow! (Notices Bitchess crawling away) Like that would really work! (Pulls the chain which drags Bitchess back to Rare) Nice try. Bitchess: You fuck! The Bear could be chasing us RIGHT NOW! Rare: Well you were... (Looks behind her and sees the bear isn't there) Okay, the bear isn't following us. Bitchess: UGH! I'm already starting to hate this already! Rare: Like I'm enjoying this also? (Sighs) Let's just keep going straight, I'm sure there's civilization there. Bitchess: (rolls her eyes) Fine. (Rare and Bitchess continue going straight and find a car crashed into a tree) Rare: And I'm guessing we did that. Bitchess: Hey! There's my wallet! (Takes it from the car, but the wallet appears stuck in the passenger car door) Bitchess: What the..? (tries pulling it out) Rare: Be careful, that could lead us into an incident. Bitchess: And do what? (continues to pull it out) (Bitchess pulls it out, but the force send her and Rare backwards, and they fall into a gushing flowing river) Rare: See what I said!! Bitchess: (coughs) Like I ever believe ANYTHING bitches say! (The river continues downward and they see a waterfall coming up) Rare: Oh shit! (Coughs) We got to do something, quick!! Bitchess: (looks around and grabs onto a rock) Here! (Rare misses the rock but manages to just barely grab Bitchess's hand) Rare: Wait, I remember something! Bitchess: What is it?! Rare: Your wallet, it has the key in there, find it! Bitchess: (struggles) I can't! My hands are kinda full! (shows her hand holding the rock, and the other holding Rare by the hand) Rare: Then I'll have to look, where is it? (Bitchess looks at the ground far away from her) Bitchess: I think I have an idea! (looks at the tree) Hey bitch! I'm going to throw you! I need you to grab that tree branch! Rare: Do you really think that'll help? Bitchess: JUST TRUST ME! (Bitchess throws Rare at the tree, she grabs the tree branch and Bitchess gets pulled towards the tree and onto the ground, the chain pulled Bitchess in, with both of them safe) Bitchess: (pants) Holy shit, told you that would work. Rare: (pants) That was close, now, get the key out of your wallet, so that we have one less problem to deal with. (Bitchess reaches into her wallet and manages to find a key) Bitchess: Got it! Rare: Good, let's get this off me. (Suddenly an eagle comes in and swoops the key) FUCK!! (Bitchess, with a determined face, climbs up the tree and clutches to the Eagle, with Rare being hung below) Bitchess: GIVE ME THE KEY YOU BALD FUCK! Rare: (Scared) This isn't the most reasonable, but anything to get that key back! (Bitchess manages to get the key, but they fly out of the tree, causing them to fall right into a cavern, Bitchess grabs the edge of the cliff with Rare hanging onto upside down by the chain) Rare: (Scared) Bitchess, do something, otherwise it's a long fall down! Bitchess: (shivers) Uhh... Wait! (Bitchess uses the chain and throws Rare up to the surface, while Bitchess climbs up) Bitchess: Phew, that was close. Now that key! (grabs it from her pocket but makes sure it doesn't get taken) (She unlocks the chain and the two are set free) Rare: (Sighs of relief) Thank god! Now, let's get out of the forest and back into the city. Bitchess: For once, I have to agree. (They continue through the forest and stumble onto the highway) Rare: Yes, civilization! Bitchess: Oh it's so good to be here again. Well, I'm going. (about to leave) Rare: Wait, we need a ride into the city! Bitchess: Whatever. TAXI! (taxi arrives) (Rare pushes Bitchess out of the way and gets in the taxi) Rare: See ya! (Drives away in the taxi) (Suddenly Jones flies in to Bitchess) Jones: There you are! That was some party! Bitchess: (angry about Rare) YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! (to Jones) What the fuck happened last night?! Jones: That bitch, was the working of Ecstasy, after Steve and Holly left, you thought it would be funny if you were chained up to your worst enemy, so we forced Rare to be chained to you. Then we took a drive into the forest and crashed into a tree. So I went to go get help, and then you two were gone, crazy shit right!? Bitchess: So that's what happened... Well it's good to see you tried to help man. Jones: Yeah whatever, wanna come with me and rob a bank with my good friend Jade? Bitchess: (giggles) I'd love that. (Jones grabs Bitchess and flies into the sky and right into a bank, where Jade is already holding the bank teller at gunpoint) Jade: (Surprised) Jones, who's this bitch!? Jones: Bitchess, she's hot and dangerous! (Gives Bitchess an assault rifle) Bitchess: (to Jade) Thanks for the welcoming, you bitch. (after-credits) (shows Rare's taxi driver crashing into the forest) Rare: (Angry) What the fuck!!?? (The Bear from before approaches Rare) Rare: (Gulps) Oh fuc- (shows Bitchess watching her from a hill, as the Bear starts ripping Rare to shreds.) Bitchess: (laughs) It never gets old! The End Trivia *It's revealed at the end that Bitchess and Jones will become good friends. *The first time Rare and Bitchess actually had to work together. *Bitchess reveals that she works out at the gym to become stronger and defeat Wolf. (Although, she probably mentioned that before the events of Heart of a Wolf) What do you think about Bitches Til The End? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Episodes